


Don't go

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Deepthroating, Other, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luka gets fucked by some tentacles.Read the damn tags.Don't like, don't read.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, it's kinda bad but I tried.

There were some rumors of a forest being haunted by many types of creatures, from regular ghosts to the most obscure monsters. Of course, those weren't real at all.

Right?

Luka decided to go to that specific location, just to prove that she would come back alive and well.

She ate her dinner and took a flashlight, knowing how dark it could become. 

Later, she arrived at the place. She left her bike hidden in a bush and turned on the cylindrical object, walking inside the forest. 

She ignored the sound of the wind whispering through her ears, the leaves and fallen branches crunching while stepping on them.

Suddenly, something slippery wrapped around her ankle. She gasped in horror, dropping the flashlight and it breaking at the impact. She violently began to shake her leg, but without any success. The thing only tightened its grip on it. 

The same tentacle slid under her pants, quickly reaching her underwear and begining to rub her clit. 

Luka screamed as she punched it. However, it got worse, the thing shoving itself inside her pussy, causing the woman to writhe in pain. It was so big inside of her, it literally broke her pussy. 

Two other tentacles appeared out of nowhere, this time, groping her chest with such colossal force that the shirt was eventually ripped along with her bra.

Many questions rang through her mind. Would she escape? If so, would she recover from this?

Her body trembled, another set of tentacles coming towards her and ripping of her clothes, leaving her bare naked. 

Another tentacle started assaulting her asshole. Luka cried out loud, voicing her intense pain as she could feel the two tentacles inside her getting deeper and deeper. 

The slippery things played with her breasts like she wasn't getting raped in the middle of the night and in the forest with nobody being able to hear her. 

A tentacle wrapped around her clit, which made Luka moan. 

She kept being assaulted until the tentacles were satisfied and the let go of her, not before ejaculating on her and leaving her as a mess. 

Her legs were spread and her pussy was filled to the brim with cum, along with her asshole.

She would have such a wonderful child.


End file.
